<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bustiest Star Guardian by DegnerateSmutWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958613">The Bustiest Star Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegnerateSmutWriter/pseuds/DegnerateSmutWriter'>DegnerateSmutWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/F, Familiars, Groping, High School, House Cleaning, Jealousy, Large Breasts, Showers, Sleep Groping, Sleepovers, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegnerateSmutWriter/pseuds/DegnerateSmutWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx gets giant gazongas and Lux isn't too happy about it. </p><p>Story inspired by twitter.com/Glubtastic</p><p>Used this image as size reference: https://twitter.com/Glubtastic/status/1299938246160457728?s=20</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start of the Bust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Glubtastic">Glubtastic</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lux was catching up on her assigned textbooks afterschool during her spare time, trying to catch up on the many subjects she was starting to fall behind in. She had difficulty balancing her schoolwork and her personal life ever since she became a Star Guardian. Things were barely manageable to begin with, but ever since a certain red-haired menace joined the team, her academic performance had taken a noticeable decline. Sleeping in too late, misreading simple test questions, even forgetting to turn in homework assignments that she had actually completed. If Jinx could only accept any kind of responsibility whatsoever, then maybe Lux could get her life in order. But no, she just insisted on being the biggest nuisance the First Star had ever recruited.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, Lux?” Jinx blurted out after kicking the door to the classroom wide open. Lux winced at the loud entrance, the voice of her teammate urging her to bury her face deeper into… Advanced Trigonometry? Lux thought she picked up AP Biology! How long had she not been paying attention to what she was reading!? She decided to just study that instead in lieu of shamefully swapping out textbooks in front of Jinx.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, Jinx? There’s nothing in this room worth stealing or vandalizing.” Lux sternly stated, refusing to look up from her reading material. She didn’t even want to give Jinx the satisfaction of a proper reaction. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not all I do.” Jinx argued, her response not as chipper considering what Lux thought of her. “Sometimes I just like to hang around friends, y’know?” She started walking through the classroom desks, getting closer and closer to where Lux was sitting. “Just being around the people I’m closest with can be its own fun!” As Jinx continued to step closer, Lux considered her words and thought that maybe Jinx could be thoughtful and kind when she put her mind to it. That thought was negated when Jinx finally stopped behind her and let two soft but heavy objects fall on Lux’s shoulders. Lux was startled for a split second, then settled when she concluded that Jinx had come here just to annoy her. Headstrong and keeping her face in her literature, Lux shifted her shoulders to throw whatever was weighing her down off, but they were big enough to hold their place on either side of her head. Big, squishy, and yet somehow heavy, Lux had an idea as to what these could be. Considering Jinx’s chest had always been about as busty as a plank of wood, there’s no way it was what she initially thought, so she made the next logical assumption. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you know you’re going to get in trouble if you’re the one who deflated these yoga balls. When coach finds out-”</p><p> </p><p>“HNK!” Jinx snorted loudly, desperately trying to hold back her laughter, “Yeah, yoga balls, *snort* right. Hey uh, why don’t you do me a solid and make sure there aren’t any holes in the sides? In case I have to fill them up later.” </p><p> </p><p>Lux sighed, knowing that fighting back against Jinx’s nonsense would just be playing into her game. She closed her book and placed it on her desk, staring straight ahead at the chalkboard, disappointed at what her life had become. She raised each hand to the masses on her shoulders, her palms and fingers sinking into them. <em> ‘These don’t feel like plastic.’ </em> Lux thought to herself. She turned her head just slightly to see a heaving pale breast, capped on the end with a yellow star-shaped pasty, the large areola beneath barely showing around the edges. Lux panicked for a moment, her hands instinctively groped the duo of titflesh a little harder. She whipped her head around to look to her other side and found an equally large breast. <em> ‘These have to be fake... Right?’ </em> Lux thought to herself, punctuated by tilting her head back and looking straight up, right into Jinx’s ruby red irises. </p><p> </p><p>“Having fun there, cap’n?” Jinx asked with a cheery smile. Lux was frozen in place, looking down to Jinx’s chest to see that these monstrous breasts were attached to her bare chest, meaning they were indeed real. Jinx put her hands on top of Lux’s and pushed them closer together, squeezing Lux’s face between her massive mammaries. “Squish squish.”</p><p> </p><p>“BAH!” Lux jumped out of her seat, almost kicking the entire desk away just to put a few feet between her and the suddenly busty Star Guardian rookie. While Jinx was holding her gut laughing at Lux’s reaction to her new endowments, Lux took a moment to look at her teammate in full view. Jinx had completely abandoned the white top of her Star Guardian outfit, all that remained on her chest as far as clothes was the black sports bra that she was big enough to burst out of. Her crystal star sat just above her now generous cleavage, which led her eyes down to the sight of the decade. Jinx was sporting at least I cup tits, each one looked like actual watermelons had appeared in her chest while surrounded by a thick layer of breast tissue. Despite the thick material they were made from, each of her pasties had an obvious bump in the middle that teased the shape of Jinx’s nipples. Lux had her hands on those things long enough to know that they were genuine boobs through and through, no way were they fake. But with that in mind, all that was left to ask was; “...How?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty easily, actually.” Jinx put her hands to her hips and cocked them to one side, her breasts jiggling and swaying with her movements. “All I had to do was imagine it with my star powers, then ‘poof’!” she put a hand under each boob and heaved them up to show them off, “Huge tits, simple as that! Guess the First Star knows what they’re doing after all.” Jinx wobbled them up and down to prove their elasticity, but then settled on letting them hang around her midsection, resting just above her navel. </p><p> </p><p>“But I… You… I can’t, Y-You can’t...” Lux had the approximate start to about ten different thoughts, each one trying to find its way out at the same time as the others. All Lux could do was stare and stammer at Jinx’s humongous chest like an imbecile. Jinx took this opportunity to stride over to Lux, her gigantic melons swaying side to side until she halted just in front of her senior, the ends of her monstrous milkies just shy of poking into Lux’s meager chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Luxxy, I’m sure with enough practice you can do it too! In time, we’ll be <em> chest </em> friends!” Jinx had an open mouth smile, waiting to hear at least a chuckle from her team leader. </p><p> </p><p>But Lux was not amused, she instead got angrier at her comrade and herself to the point where she dug her nails into her palms. She wondered why Jinx was such a natural at while being so new, meanwhile Lux still had trouble with some of her more basic star powers. <em> ‘This isn’t fair!’ </em> Lux thought to herself. <em> ‘This is SO not FAIR!’ </em>Lux’s nose scrunched up in anger, enough that Jinx took notice and decided to take note of her friend’s discomfort. She leaned in so that her chest pancaked against Lux’s own, her head looking over Lux’s shoulder to see that she had more of butt that she did in the way of boobs. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, maybe you’re more of an ass person?” Jinx reached around and gave Lux’s backside an experimental grope. “You definitely got some potential back here.” Lux shot back to attention and shoved Jinx back a few feet, her giant melons giving her just enough counterweight to keep herself from falling backwards. </p><p> </p><p>“Get off me! And don’t touch my ass!” Lux shouted, blushing while pulling her skirt down a bit to ensure her rear was covered. </p><p> </p><p>“Well you grabbed my tits, I was just making us even.” Jinx folded her arms under her colossal jugs, her forearms almost completely covered by the pumpkin-sized boobs.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the same as… Shut up!” Lux stammered, losing her composure more and more by the second. Instead of staying and taking the risk of making herself look like even more of a buffoon, Lux collected all her scattered textbooks and threw them haphazardly into her backpack. “I’m going home!” Lux turned around and stormed off, once again checking to make sure her skirt was covering her butt. Jinx didn’t deserve to see it, even though she got more than an eyeful and a handful of Jinx’s massive magical titties. Before she stormed out the door, Jinx thought the friendly thing to do was give her a few pointers before she left.</p><p> </p><p>“So when you get to your room,” Jinx put her hands on the back of her black bootyshorts to emphasize her instructions, “just put your hands on your butt like this, then try to envision them growing until-”</p><p> </p><p>“I SAID <b>SHUT UP</b>!” Lux nearly screamed out, tears forming in her eyes. If there were more people staying after school, she would’ve been concerned with people overhearing, but thankfully it was just them. “I don’t need your idiotic advice! Just… stay the hell away from me!” With that, Lux walked through the door and slammed it as hard as she could behind her. Jinx just stood there for a few moments, confused as to what had just transpired. Sure Lux seemed jealous (who wouldn’t be?), but there was something else there, almost like she took it personally. There was a lot about Lux that Jinx didn’t understand, she just shrugged it off and assumed that an evening to cool off and self-experiment with her powers might do Lux some good. With that behind her, Jinx looked down at her own rack, putting a hand to each side and squishing them together, then releasing them to watch them wobble back to their normal state.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice.” Jinx smiled to herself, happy to be a Star Guardian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepover Between Teammates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lux out a S.O.S., but only one answers the call</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinx gave one last kick to the same rock she had been booting around for the past three blocks, hard enough to send it into the side of the dumpster outside Lux’s building. The big metal container rang out like a gong, causing a young couple that were having some time together on the other side to yelp out in surprise. They poked their heads up to look around for the cause, only to see Jinx standing in the middle of the empty street. Jinx gave them a small smile and a wave, only to have them give her a perplexed look before returning to their activity. Not the most ideal place for a romantic encounter, but Jinx wasn't one to judge. She was happy with the adjustments she had made to her Star Guardian outfit; her white top was gone, allowing her generous chest to be out and proud while a pair of yellow stars kept her nipples hidden from view. Had to keep <em> some </em> things to the imagination. </p><p> </p><p>The nearly bare-breasted Star Guardian skipped a few steps as she hopped up the stairs leading to the second floor, careful that she didn’t throw herself off balance with her front-heavy physique. Once at the top, she counted the numbers on the doors until she found the three digit number she remembered from Lux’s text. Apparently the team captain had been falling behind keeping her place up to her standards of cleanliness, so she sent out a group text last night asking for help from anyone who could spare the time. After the little spat they had after school the other day, Jinx thought she could make things right by lending her a hand. It was a weekend after all, not like there was anywhere she needed to be. She clicked the heels of her boots together and faced Lux’s door, then gave it a musical knock. She waited for a few seconds, but nobody answered. She put her ear to the door and heard some stirring inside the apartment. Figuring she didn’t hear, Jinx was about to knock again, but the door opened just before her knuckle made contact. </p><p> </p><p>Standing on the other side of the door was Lux, or at least a tired, mopey version of her. She was in her pajamas, which given the sun was about to go down, Jinx wasn’t sure if she had just changed into them or if she had been wearing them since the night before. Jinx didn’t want to take the risk asking, especially since Lux looked tired and somewhat irritable. Lux blinked a few times before she seemed to acknowledge her friend’s presence. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. It’s you.” Lux didn’t put much emotion behind her words, more like a statement of the fact before her. “What are <em> you </em> doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, ‘cause you asked me to?” Jinx held up her phone for emphasis, “You sent a text last night?” Lux blinked a few more times before her memory kicked in, wincing at her own forgetfulness. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right, sorry. No one showed up all day, so I guess I just forgot about it. Maybe you should just go home.” Lux said, already turning around to walk back inside while closing the door. Just as it was about to click shut, Jinx wedged her winged white boot between the door and its frame. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold on! I came out all this way to help you out, the least you could do is let me take a look around.” Not even waiting for an answer or an invitation, Jinx flung the door open and stepped inside, doing her best to scoot around Lux in the entryway, though her breasts knocked into her shoulder a bit. Lux was too tired to force her rude guest to leave, so she just shrugged and decided her energy was best used for making sure Jinx didn’t make the place more of a mess than it already was.</p><p> </p><p>And boy were things a mess. A pile of t-shirts, shorts, socks and underwear piled up nearly a foot and a half high in a corner of the room. Two stacks of plates piled up in the sink with nearly three stacks of cups next to it. The garbage pail was overfilled and had two other bags that were full and tied off on either side of the bin. And finally, not too far from the pile of clothes, a futon with scattered white sheets on one side and a couple of pink pillows on the other. Jinx grimaced at the unsightly apartment before her, surprised that her own living standards seemed to be higher than Lux’s. Sure her living conditions weren’t as nice and her neighborhood was pretty run down, but at the very least Jinx knew how to upkeep her place of living, even going as far as helping out her neighbors with some repairs around the complex. Jinx sighed and shook her head before making a short whistle and snapping her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuro! Shiro! You’re up!” Jinx called out before making her way to the kitchen sink. Hiding behind her long pigtails were Jinx’s familiars Kuro and Shiro, the twin spirits dancing around each other in the air before meeting up with their master on the side of the sink, one grabbing a plate and the other a small washcloth. Jinx grabbed both and started scrubbing as Shiro turned on the sink faucet and Kuro started clearing Lux’s kitchen table of clutter. Lux was amazed at how casually her usually erratic teammate could suddenly seem so responsible and collected. Not wanting to seem like the lazy and irresponsible one of the two, Lux stood up straight and took a deep breath to clear her mind, then got to work on taking out the garbage. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   -     -      -</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>About an hour after they had started the cleanup it was already over. Lux’s apartment hadn’t looked this clean and organized since she first moved in, arguably even better than that. With freshly cleaned countertops, an empty sink with neatly stacked dishes, and a swept floor now clear of any articles of clothing, the place looked like it was ready to host an open house. Lux passionately admired the collaborative cleanup effort between Jinx and herself, sipping some hot tea while she waited for Jinx to hop out of her shower. They had both gotten a bit dirty when they were upturning basically everything in the apartment, and Jinx had lost the rock-paper-scissors match to decide who went first. The timer on the oven went off, signaling Lux to hop up and take the pizza bagels out of the oven. She slipped on her oven mitts and took out the tray and put it on the glass stovetop, each half bagel a nice golden color. As Lux slipped her mitts off and put them aside on the counter, the bathroom door opened with a side of steam in its wake. Lux was about to mentally complain about Jinx using all her hot water, but was cut off by a new thought, or rather, the sight of Jinx’s bare breasts as she stepped out into the main room. </p><p> </p><p>Lux was flustered to say the least. The first time she laid hands on those massive cannons was surprising enough, but seeing them out and proud with nothing to cover their perky pink nipples made Lux’s heart do somersaults. At least Jinx had the courtesy to wrap her towel around her waist as she used her hands to wring the rest of the moisture out of her long red hair and onto the wooden floor. </p><p> </p><p>“AHEM.” Lux cleared her throat louder than necessary to get Jinx’s attention, who stopped squeezing her hair to glance over at her. “There’s more than one towel in there. You could’ve used them if you needed to-” she moved her gaze down to Jinx’s oversized jugs and used her hand to motion a circle, “cover yourself more.”  Jinx pointed a thumb over her shoulder and into the bathroom entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“I would’ve but Kuro and Shiro needed to dry off too.” At the mention of their names, Jinx’s two familiars lazily floated out into the open, each one wrapped so snugly in matching pink towels that they looked like little magical burritos hovering near the ceiling. Each had only their face sticking out one end while their tails swished and swirled out the other, both with a content look on their face one achieves only after a nice hot shower. “Besides, it’s just us here and we’re both girls. Who cares if I show off a little skin?” Lux didn’t want to get teased for being ‘a prude’  as she had been called in the past, so she grit her teeth and clenched her fists instead of fighting her on the topic. </p><p> </p><p>“I <em> suppose </em> you’re right...” Lux begrudgingly admitted. A little light went off in her head as she tried to hide a smile. “But the food is ready, and you don’t want to get crumbs all over yourself and have to take another shower, do you?” <em> ‘Especially since that’s MY hot water you’re using!’ </em> Lux kept that last part to herself, not wanting to snap at her guest. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, good point.” Jinx closed her eyes and raised her hands above her head, crossing her arms into a practiced pose. Not even a moment later she began to glow with the energy of the First Star, twinkling sparkles and shimmers running up and down her form until it got almost too bright for Lux to look at directly. When the light subsided, Jinx whipped the towel off from around her waist to reveal her booty shorts and threw the towel up in the air for Kuro and Shiro to catch and properly dispose of. She was back in the Star Guardian outfit, complete with the modifications she made to accommodate her super sized bust and the yellow stars that hid her nipples from view. “There, nice and dressed!” Lux arched an eyebrow at that claim, seeing how loose her friend’s definition for the word ‘dressed’ was.</p><p> </p><p>The two comrades enjoyed a shared meal together once their food had cooled off. Jinx had moved the TV during their cleanup so that it could be watched from the kitchen table. Of course she didn’t think to ask what Lux wanted to watch, so she put it on to the one channel that was still airing cartoons this time of night. Despite her uproaring knee-slapping laughter, Lux was surprised to see that she didn’t spill a single crumb or drop of pizza sauce onto herself. <em> ‘Wonder how long it took for her to teach herself to eat so carefully…’ </em> Lux thought to herself, thankful that the <em> ass- </em>ets she sought required no such restraint.</p><p> </p><p>“OOH!” Jinx blurted out, almost jumping out of her chair the same way Lux’s heart almost jumped out of her chest from the sudden noise.  “There’s gonna be an alien parasite-themed movie marathon starting soon! Wanna stay up and watch it?” Jinx was giddy with excitement, practically bouncing on her petite bum in excitement. Lux got hit with a wave of tiredness the moment an idea of staying up all night was brought forward. She had already been behind on her sleep for a few days now, and this was the night she had intended to rectify her sleep deficit.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I think I’m just going to go to bed. I’m too tired to entertain you for the rest of the night. Maybe you should just head home.” Jinx’s giddiness melted off her face at those words, then turned itself into a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“You really want me to go home now? At night? With perverts lurking around every corner? Not the safest suggestion if you ask me.” Jinx folded her arms under her teats and nodded at her own words as she said them. Lux thought about Jinx’s argument and concluded that she may have a point. It was already pretty late, and she<em> did </em> live quite close to the city’s red-light district. Lux was certain that Jinx could handle some sketchy guy in an alley who was feeling too handsy, but lately she had begun doubting herself, thinking of what would happen if she were wrong. Not wanting to risk something happening to her busty teammate, Lux sighed in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I guess you can stay over.” Jinx beamed a wide smile. “But I’m still going to bed now. Stay up as late as you want, just don’t be too loud.” Jinx pouted slumped back down in her seat at the claim, a little disappointed she couldn’t use this opportunity to reconnect with her childhood friend.<br/>
<br/>
“Where can I sleep?” Jinx asked, cocking her head to one side.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Anywhere. I honestly don’t care.” Lux stood from her chair and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, whereas Jinx took it upon herself to clean up the baking sheet and plates they had used. By the time she finished and turned around, Lux had already begun tucking herself into her futon in the next room. She was facing the kitchen as she laid down and the two made eye contact with each other, their gaze ending by Lux getting annoyed and turning over to face the wall instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Jinx sighed at her friend’s refusal to show interest in her and settled in front of the TV before the first movie started. She grabbed one of the blankets she had laundered earlier in the day and wrapped it around herself, prompting Kuro and Shiro to slink underneath and perch themselves on each of her shoulders for a nice viewing spot of their own. When the opening scene began, Jinx pulled her view away from the screen to look back at her sleepy friend. Lux was still adamantly facing away from the TV, and from where Jinx was sitting it looked like she was blocking her view of the screen anyways. Jinx scooted over a foot so that she was no longer centered in front of the movie, but at least now Lux could see if she would just flip back around. As if on cue, Jinx saw Lux start to slowly move back around like she was trying to not make any noise in doing so. Not wanting to deter her, Jinx whipped her head back around to let Lux believe that she was none the wiser. She listened closely to hear if Lux was moving to turn away again, but it sounded like she was holding her place in watching the movie with Jinx, albeit from several feet away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   -     -      -</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lux woke up feeling more well rested than she had the entire week, not feeling the need to go back to bed and sleep in more. However, she couldn’t help but feel like she was having difficulty breathing and her pillow felt very warm. She propped herself on an elbow and looked down at her sleeping arrangements, surprised to see that she wasn’t sleeping on her pillow, rather between Jinx’s hefty tits. Lux’s heart began racing again, her memory of the night before didn’t contain anything that would explain why she was sharing her futon with Jinx. She remembered letting her stay over and watching some horror movies while Jinx’s back was turned, but she was fairly certain that she had fallen asleep sometime during the start of the third movie. Upon further thought, she did recall telling Jinx that she didn’t care when she slept. Knowing Jinx she probably took that too literally and chose to slip under the covers and squeeze into a futon meant for one. The well endowed Star Guardian was still out cold, most likely from staying up to watch the entire marathon or enough to make her tap out from exhaustion. Now that she was free from Jinx’s mammary face trap, Lux made an attempt to get up to get started on breakfast, but felt something else keeping her in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Jinx’s arms were wrapped around Lux’s sides, her hands lightly gripping onto Lux’s large plush ass. Lux blushed at this realization, worried that her efforts to disguise her increased butt size by wearing large sweatpants hadn’t been enough. She had ended up taking up Jinx’s advice in using her First Star powers to enhance herself, and she in all honesty couldn’t argue with the results. Every chair she sat in felt like it had its own cushion, all her pants had to stretch just to accommodate her new plump rear, and damn if she didn’t love seeing her profile whenever she walked by a mirror. She loved having a huge ass and the feeling of superiority that came with it, but she didn’t want to flaunt her enhancements like Jinx so shamelessly would. <em> ‘M-Maybe her hands moved there after she fell asleep…’ </em> Lux thought to herself, hoping for a best case scenario. The last thing she needed was more ammunition for that big mouthed redhead to poke fun at her, and her finding out that she had increased her butt size would be like handing her a bottomless clip. Lux carefully grabbed the forearm resting on her hip and put it to Jinx’s side, allowing her to move off of Jinx’s other arm and slip out of the futon. She sighed in relief that Jinx didn’t wake up from her movements and decided to get started on breakfast to avoid thinking about the awkward morning any further. </p><p> </p><p>Lux didn’t have anything fancy in the ways of food, mostly things that could be heated quickly or things that could take on the go. In the manner of breakfast foods, that meant mostly cereals and instant oatmeal packets. Not wanting to be called an old lady, Lux opted for the cereal route and took out a few options to choose from. She tried to keep healthy with some of those ‘heart-healthy’ brands, but there was a day in the market when she felt nostalgic for her younger days and bought a couple of high sugar brands almost certain to appeal to Jinx’s more juvenile palette. </p><p> </p><p>Either the cereal rustling in the box made enough noise or it was that time of the morning, Jinx stirred herself awake with a shaky stretch of her arms before sitting up and taking a look at her surroundings. Trying not to bring up the topic of sleeping together or her enlarged butt, Lux thought it best to just sit at the table and lead by example by wordlessly pouring a bowl of cereal for herself. Jinx stood out of the futon, put her palms to her lower back and leaned backwards for a morning stretch, pushing her massive chest outwards, before making her way to sit at the kitchen table with her friend. Lux hadn’t said a word all morning, so Jinx took it as a game of who could go the longest without saying anything. <em> ‘She probably thinks I’m such a loudmouth that I can’t keep myself from talking. Alright, game on bookworm! </em>’ Jinx thought to herself, grabbing both sugary brands of cereal and pouring both into a single bowl. She looked up to see if she could get a reaction out of Lux, maybe something about how it’s immoral to mix two cereals together, but Lux had her eyes closed as she ate her plain boring breakfast in silence. Jinx frowned at Lux’s inattentiveness and opted for simply eating her meal in complimentary silence. Once they had finished eating, Lux decided that she would be the one to break the quietness.</p><p> </p><p>“Well um..., uh.” For some reason Lux forgot what she was going to, like her brain was working against her train of thought. She shook it off. “Thanks again for helping me with,” Lux looked around, a new day shining a different light across what now looked less like a shoddy condo and more like a home, “everything.” Lux ended her sentence looking down into her empty bowl. Without looking up, she took what remained of Jinx’s bowl of off-purple sugar-milk and proceeded to start washing their dishes in the sink. They had worked so hard in fixing up the place, the least she could do to show her appreciation would be to keep it that way. “I’ll see you school, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>At those words Jinx could see what was going on. She was gently, yet firmly, getting verbally nudged out of Lux’s place. Jinx didn’t feel too beat up about it though, if she had REALLY messed up then Lux wouldn’t be trying to be so nice about it. Jinx understood that Lux wasn’t the star socialite she was, but it’s easy to forget sometimes when it seems like you’re having so much fun doing stuff together. Jinx smiled it off and rose from her chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll see you then.” Jinx stuck her hands in her pockets as she spun around to walk toward the door. “Kuro! Shiro! We’re leaving!” she called out. Kuro came out from under the covers of Lux’s side of the bed, and Shiro from Jinx’s. The two leaned on each other for support as they used their combined efforts to fly back to their master. Shiro let you a cute squeak of a yawn, prompting Kuro to do the same. Spirits are supposed to rest after large exertions of energy, but apparently these two didn’t want to miss out on movie night. With the familiars safe in her pigtails, Jinx opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind her. Before it clicked shut, she stuck her lips in the crack of the door and casually spoke one final drawn-out thought. “Nnnnice ass, Luxxy.” </p><p> </p><p>The door clicked shut exactly when Lux dropped one bowl into the other, chipping them both in the process, but Jinx didn’t hear it. She merrily skipped across the walkway and down the outdoor stairs, humming to herself at the promise of a new day. As she motioned to leave Lux’s complex, she saw the same couple from yesterday walking across the road to their makeout spot, but now she could see them a little better. It was some lady with a scar across her eye with some big chiseled guy, and they looked like they were in a hurry. They must’ve recognized her from yesterday, because the second they saw Jinx the froze in their tracks, looked at each other, back at Jinx, then each covered their faces with one hand as they shamefully turned back the way they came. <em> ‘Ah, young love...’ </em> Jinx thought to herself. <em> ‘Wait, those guys looked like, 3 years older than me. Does that still count as young love?’ </em> She looked back at Lux’s door. <em> ‘I’ll ask her tomorrow.’ </em> Jinx settled, making her way back toward her neighborhood for some <em> real </em> breakfast. She respected Lux a bunch, but man was her food supply limited. Who has JUST cereal for breakfast? She never had a bigger craving for pancakes and/or waffles than she did right now. To take her mind off the idea until she got home, Jinx eyed a decently sized kicking-rock on the pavement, possibly even better than the one from yesterday. With a running start (and Jinx crossing her arms over her chest to keep her juggs from bouncing all around), Jinx launched the rock almost an entire block down the empty street. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice.” Jinx said out loud to herself, pumping her fist in self-celebration before lining herself up for kick number two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>